emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Pietro
Pietro is one of Emile's animal villagers in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Emile said that Pietro is one of his favorite villagers. ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' Day 5: The Beloved Kapp'n Pietro moved to Palette. Day 38: The Public Works Emile speaks to Pietro outside of Town Hall. They have a minor fight over Pietro's desire to replace the Snow Shirt that (unknown to Pietro) Emile got him for Christmas. Emile gives him a Mini Lamentoid, as a passive-aggressive gesture. Bunny Day Emile receives a letter form Pietro containing Pietro's Pic. Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo Day 1: Old Life After years away, Emile speaks to Pietro. Pietro is happy to see him. Pietro offers to play hide-and-seek, but Emile declines. Pietro was later seen walking behind the Town Hall. Day 5: Spacely Sprocket Emile and Pietro speak during Emile's nighttime walk. Day 6: Deep Dive Deep Molly tells Emile that Pietro and Croque have been fighting. However, Pietro is later seen hanging out in Croque's house. In Croque's house, Emile speaks to Pietro, who says he's been speaking with Anais from Bedrock. Emile mentions Pietro as a potential eventual successor as Mayor. Other Appearances Six Years Emile wandered around Palette, doing some fishing and talking to various villagers, including Pietro (whom he talked to twice). Trivia *Chugga once gave Pietro a patchwork chair, which he displayed in his house. *Emile has received Pietro's Pic. *He made Pietro's greeting "Hietro" when Pietro wanted a new way to greet people. *Pietro and Shrunk are the only 2 villagers to see Chugga's town I.D. card on the big screen in Club LOL. *Pietro placed 3rd in the Fishing Tourney with a 16.80-inch Horse Mackerel. *In episode 28, Emile met an Alternate Universe version of Pietro in Wee P!mp. *Pietro is a fan of anime.Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo - Day 6: Deep Dive Deep *Chugga made Pietro's catchphrase "unicycle," which later passed on to Stinky. **It was seen on Groundhog Day that Pietro's catchphrase was changed to "honkypants." *He wanted a Snow Shirt (which he can't wear due to being a sheep) for Toy Day and wanted to get rid of it four days later. Emile gave him a mini lamentoid to replace it. Pietro gave him a modern wood closet as a thank you gift. *When Chugga first met Pietro, the first thing he said was "WHOA! Freakin psychedelic sheep!" * Emile has mentioned Pietro as a potential eventual successor as Mayor, citing his desire to play anime music in dance clubs.Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo - Day 6: Deep Dive Deep * Pietro and Egbert seem to be best friends for reasons such as Egbert moving in the day after Pietro, Pietro and Egbert both being at Emile's birthday and Both of them remained in Palette after Emile left. * Emile compared Pietro with Skeeter Valentine once he discovered that Pietro's initial catchphrase is "honk honk". * Pietro, along with Fang and Emile, was once trapped in Aika Village. * It's been implied that Pietro may lure children into his house with the offer of an Animal Crossing game for the Nintendo Switch, hinting at a much darker side.''Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo - Day 3: The Return of the King'' References Category:Animal Crossing Villagers Category:Rams Category:Male Category:Sheep Category:Horned Category:Clowns Category:Smug Villagers